Letters to Juliet
by Author-Forever-598
Summary: Where there is a Juliet...there is a Romeo
1. Prologue

_Letters to Juliet_

Year-1670

The streets of Italy were always crowded.

"Buon giorno, Milady" a man bowed.

"Monsieur" I nodded as I bowed, holing the edges of my gown.

The girls behind me giggled as he walked away.

I walked down the wet street to meet Lissa.

I knocked on her door

"entrare" a voice shouted.

I walked in to find her sprawled on the couch reading the paper.

"lissa!" I said,, as I hugged her.

"Rose, I have something important to tell you" she said

"yes?" I asked

"We have a ball tonight."

"but Lissa-" I said

I had planned to the park tonight.

"I know Rose, but this is important. Besides, didn't your father tell you that its important?"

" I haven't seen him today"

"oh"

"so what are we going to wear?" I asked

"ball gowns of course"

"I know that. What kind?"

"your father has already ordered one for both of us"

"where are they?"  
"wait, I will get them"  
I sighed as she went to get the dresses. I had really wanted to go to the park tonight. In the morning everyone knew who I was, but in the dark park, no one can see me. Lissa was happy with all the ball gowns and parties but not me. There was something attractive about the free world where no one recognises you. Everyone knows my father, Abe Mazur. And so everyone knows me. I am one of the most respected women in Verona, but I didn't want that. I wanted to live happily in a place where no one teaches you how to dance, how to swing your fan and how to behave with other men. I sighed again. But I can't tell that to anyone. Not even Lissa

Lissa came bringing two boxes with her. I took the box labelled my name and opened it. Inside was a white ball gown. I had to admit. It was beautiful. I knew it would suit me. I saw what Lissa's was. Lissa was pale with jade eyes so my father had got her a jade gown. It was nice too. We decided that we would have to start getting ourselves ready for the ball. It was in the evening, so we had a few hours left. I motioned a cart to stop and got in carrying my ball gown. Soon, I got home. I had lunch and then I took a short nap, ordering the maids to get a hot bath ready for me. After I woke up, I soaked in the bath for some time and then called in a maid to do my hair. Then, I slipped into the ball gown. The maid brought me a pair of silver coloured black heels which I slipped on. As soon as I was ready, I went down. Abe was waiting.

"Rosemarie, please sit down" he said

"Yes, papa" I said, as I sat down on the couch

"Rose, this is the suitors ball. Many ladies usually find their suitors here. You might too. That's why I am sending you to this. But be careful. Don't do something inappropriate" he warned

I nodded and kissed both his cheeks before getting into the chariot. I soon arrived in the ball room. A herald announced my entry as the doors swung open

"Lady Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, daughter of Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway Mazur."

.


	2. The Ball

The room grew silent as I stepped in. I heard collective gasps. I fidgeted. Maybe my dress was torn. I looked down at my dress. It was fine. Lissa stepped from the crowd.

"Rose, you look so…so beautiful. Very beautiful" she said

The people nodded. I smiled at them. The room soon returned to normal. Me and Lissa walked around talking to different ladies. According to my dad, a lady shouldn't talk to a man until he talks to her. Someone touched my shoulder.

"Ivashkov?" I said turning around

Adrian Ivashkov was a brother to me. He used to have a huge crush on me, but then it subsided and we became close friends. Many people didn't approve of our relationship as we called each other names and were often found rolling on the floor fighting. I didn't care. He grinned

"Hey, Rosie" he said

"Don't call me Rosie" I said

"whatever" he said

I slapped his face playfully.

Lissa joined us, reaching up to kiss Adrian's cheek.

"hello, Sir Ivashkov" she said, smiling shyly

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Lady Vasilisa" Adrian said, kissing her hand. She blushed

Adrian soon slipped away from us saying he had to talk with someone.

Me and Lissa stood talking. A young man came to us. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. Lissa watched his every move.

"Lady Mazur" he said, kissing my hand.

"buonasera, monsieur. DO I know you?" I asked

"we have met once but I doubt that you remember me" he said

"I am sorry, I don't" I said

He turned to Lissa kissing her hand as she turned red. I hid a smirk

"I am Christian Ozera. And you might be?" he asked

"Vasilisa Dragomoir" she replied.

"It is nice to meet you" he said

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

They assessed each other and I knew that they liked each other already. SO I pulled Christian aside in an unladylike way that would have made my mother scream at me and told him to ask her to dance

He nodded

"Vasilisa, will you dance with me?" he asked

"yes, of course. And call me Lissa" she said

"Lissa" he said

They went off to dance. Already four people had come to me asking me to dance with them. I agreed to have one dance with them but not more.

A red-haired young man walked towards me kissing my hand.

"Lady Mazur"

"Sir…." I trailed off

"Ashford. Mason Ashford"

"Sir Mason" I said smiling as I bowed.

"stop with the formalities please" he said

I straightened and grinned. "Thank god. I was getting tired of drama"

"you really shouldn't say that. "

"its ok"

"so it its true" he mused

"what?"

"it is rumored that you hate all this" he said motioning around the room.

"you seem to have researched about me" I said

"I almost did" he said

Adrian came towards us.

"oh, so you have met Ashford" he said

"Ivashkov" Mason nodded

"I take it you know each other" I said

"yes" they replied

"Mason is my childhood friend who thought me all this informal ways"

"SO you are the guru" I said

"yes. " Mason replied

"Good job. You have succeeded in making him an informal person"

"I kind of feel that he would have been better off if I hadn't" Mason said

"what?" I said. "I cant imaine Adrian like a proper formal man"

"is that a compliment?" Adrian asked.

"yes" I said

"no" Mason said

"whatever" he said, flipping us off staring around the room blankly. By now, many people had paired up and were dancing

"I asked two women to dance with me and they agreed" he said

"really?" I asked. "they should have run off when you told them your name"

Adrian was more of a flirt than a charmer. Girls used to fall for him but he broke too many hearts so no girl risked him.

"but then they asked my name, so I said Adrian Ivashkov" he said

"let me guess they slapped you and stomped off" Mason said

"yes" Adrian grinned  
"Good job, brother. I am so proud of you" I said

He rolled his eyes.

We stood there laughing and talking and soon it was time to go home. Lissa walked over arm in arm with Christian. Christian greeted Adrian , Mason and me again and then took off saying he had to meet someone. Lissa kissed him on his cheek as he left.

I grinned internally. Seems like Lissa had found her suitor. We soon separated and Adrian and Mason left. I dropped Lissa in my chariot and went home.

I had dinner with my parents and went to my room. It was a half moon tonight. And it was still early.

Maybe I can slip out tonight.

I am SO sorry...thanks for waiting. please review...please. please with a cherry on top. :D


	3. My hell of a suitor

**Thank you all for your reviews. My other story "we found love" got reported by someone and got deleted. So I am continuing this story. And thank you all for you lovely reviews. Review more.**

**To Guest: No . This has nothing to do with Romeo and Juliet except the title.**

"She has run away Ibraham. I told you we should get her married" said my mother.

"We will as soon as we find her" my father replied.

"Well well..If it isn't the lost daughter" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Stan Alto standing with his arms folded.

I fisted my palms.

"Don't you dare shout out that I am here", I said.

"Of course I won't.", he said. "Instead I am going to drag you in"

"You –"I started but he pushed open the door dragging me with him as I struggled.

"Your lord, you daughter was out sneaking" said Stan.

Abe turned his disapproving glance on me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, what do you mean by running away? Who are you running away with? Some filthy lowlife? And what is that disgusting thing you are wearing ?" said my mother

Oh shit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

**An hour before.**

I changed into a normal dress and slipped down the stairs. My mother and father were in the living room so I was able to slip out. The guard was out for dinner and I sneaked out of the huge iron gate. Cold breeze hit me. I sighed contented. I felt free as soon as I stepped out of the huge house. I walked down the familiar lanes to the park. The park wasn't that big but it was comfortable. I walked to one corner of the park sitting down on the bench. A few people were still here and it would be some time before they left. I stared at the fountain, watching the water go up and down.

The water was free to run, to flow and to stop. It had no barriers. Unlike me. I stared at the moon next. At dinner, father had told me that if I don't find a suitor soon I would have to marry the person he chooses. Many young men liked me but I didn't like them. I had flirted with some of them but that was for time being . But committing with someone for a lifetime… I wasn't sure if I could do that. I was one of those people who never stayed on things for long.

The park soon became empty. I walked around it letting my thoughts free. My hair blew on my face and I hugged myself. I sat down next to the fountain, removing my gloves as I let my hand touch the surface of water. The water showed my reflection. I stared at my reflection continuing to think.

Suddenly I heard the park's entrance door creaking open. I quickly got up going to the corner of the park where the woods were. I ran so quickly that my dress got caught near my shoulder and I had to pull it off, tearing that part. I hid behind the trees. From there, I saw a man walking into the park. There was nothing unusual about him except his height perhaps, but something in him intrigued me. He was tall and a little tanned. He was muscular too. He wore a long coat…I think it is called a duster. He walked to the fountain sitting down directly opposite to the spot where I had sat. He sat there occasionally looking around but then returning his gaze to the water. I stared at him for some time and then I decided I should leave. I was about to sneak around him but then I remembered I had left my gloves near the pool. Now I would have to face him.

I walked slowly to the fountain, keeping my eyes on him. He suddenly looked up as I neared and our gazes met

I stared at him unable to process anything except the fact that he had chocolate brown eyes.

A million feelings ran through me. I was nothing. I was everything. I clutched my dress tightly, forgetting my manners. He continued to stare at me. Eternity passed and suddenly he looked away.

I remembered that my dress was torn and blushed. A minute smile was came on his face.

"Who might you be beautiful lady?" he asked.

"I…" what was I doing? He was just another guy. And he shouldn't bother me.

"I am Rose Hathaway" I said smiling.

"Dimitri Belikov"

"nice to meet you" I said.

"What are you doing out here this time of the night?"

" I wanted a walk in the park"

He raised an eyebrow. Interesting.

"and your father allows you to go out alone in the night without protection"

"he doesn't. He would have got me protection but then he doesn't know I am out"

He laughed, the sound wonderfully echoing around me.

I shivered.

He mistook it as the cold weather and offered me his coat.

"where are you from? I have never seen you here" I said

"I am from Russia"

"Really? Are you rich"

"I am well accommodated. Let's just leave it at that"

The moon shone on his face as he smiled at me and I caught my breath.

"Okay" I said

"Rose, I need to go now."

"Okay. Goodbye I will see you around" I said.

"I doubt it" he said, chuckling as he walked away.

I stared at his back as he disappeared down the trees.

As I walked back home I thought about the intriguing Dimitri Belikov.

The gates were open when I went home and there were shouts from inside.

I sneaked in quietly and put my ear to the door.

**Now**

Oh shit! I still had Dimitri's duster on me. I forced myself to stay calm.

"If I remember correctly you were a "filthy lowlife" too before you married him" I said putting quotation marks in the air.

"How dare you?" my mother screamed. Abe hushed her.

"Rosemarie, I am disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that. But now, I will have to arrange a marriage for you. I have already got a suitor and I am sure you will like him" he said

I immediately made up my mind to not like my possible suitor.

"And who the hell is it?" I asked.

"Language" my mother warned.

"It's not the time or the place to talk about it. I suggest you go up to your room and sleep and DO NOT try to sneak out", my father said.

"Not my intention" I said raising my hands innocently.

I trudged up the stairs.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Rosemarie wake up! Lady Rosemarie wake up!" a voice said.

I got up irritated.

"Your suitor is here. The Lord wants you down now" a maid said.

I groaned and pulled the covers on top of my head.

All was quiet and then my covers were pulled off me.

"Rosemarie, get up. Now" said my mother's voice.

I got up grumbling.

"Dress her" said my mother to the guards and walked off.

The maids dressed me and dragged me to my father's office.

I knocked.

"Come in" a voice said.

I walked in.

"What? You woke me up this early to show me a picture of a suitor?" I asked

"This isn't early Rose and the picture of your suitor isn't here. Your suitor himself is" he said indicating to the window.

I braced myself for an ugly looking idiot and turned towards the figure leaning on the window sill watching our conversation.

"Hello Rose" he said.

My mouth dropped open.

It wasn't just any suitor.

It was Dimitri Belikov.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism appreciated. Reviews very much appreciated. **

**Love ya guys,**

**Until next time,**

**Lovedimka. :D**


	4. Damn

**er...i had anonymous reviews turned off so guests couldnt review. SO some of you thought it was a problem in the website and reviewd again. but then I turned it on and it all came like a flood. ANyways loved your reviews. and Dimitri's pov isnt big, so soweee.**

**Betty-thank you! i hope you keep reading this too.**

**Grehenna and peggy- sorry for making u guys review twice. but i appreciate it. very much.**

**Kelly-thank you. :D**

**and Disclaimer:I dont own any of this except the plot.**

**P.S. this chapter is for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX who reviewed liked and followed every one of my stories. u r awesome!  
**

"Rose. Open the door"

"No"

"Rose!"

"No!"

"Rose, please?"

"Go away"

"Rose, let me explain"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. I was a damned pawn in their damned plot for having more damned power over damned each other. And yes, Damn Abe. Damn Janine. Damn this marriage. Damn Russia. Damn crowns. Damn everyone.

Oh! I forgot to tell. Damn me too.

_AN hour earlier._

**Dimitri's POV**

She stared at me, her face flushed trying to look away but not able to. Atleast I had company in that.

Ibraham cleared his throat.

"Well?" he asked.

"I accept" I said smiling.

He turned to look at Rose for her confirmation.

She walked out.

Ibraham laughed.

"Where is she going?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed again.

"She expects you to follow her"

I rolled my eyes, nodding to him and following Rose out to the garden

She paused so that I now stood beside her.

"How long did you know?" she asked

"Know what?'

"That you were to marry me. You knew yesterday when you came to the park, didn't you?"

"I didn't know. I never saw your photo Rose. I didn't know who you were yesterday."

She stared at me for a long time, those brown eyes burning through me, melting me.

**Rose's POV**

I stared at him, wondering whether to trust him or not.I met him yesterday and I am supposed to marry him.

But then, it could have been worse. Abe could have made me see him today morning and would have made me marry him.

But the ultimate question was,

how can I marry a person I don't love?

_What if you do love him?_ an inner voice asked.I immediately brushed the question away. That can't be.I met the guy yesterday. A person can't fall in love with someone else after they just spoke for 10 minutes.

Or can they?

"Dimitri, all my life I was taught how to smile politely, how to sit, how to swing my fan and every other stupid thing that they could teach me. All my life, I imagined marrying a person who I love. I am just not sure...I am not sure if I can marry you without falling in love with you"

And to my astonishment, he laughed.

"What?" I asked

"Rose, we aren't going to marry as soon as we go to Russia. It will take some time. After all I am busy."

I sighed in relief.

"I am not letting you go now. After all you have something that belongs to me"

What may that be?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Rose, you are so young in so much ways."

"If you say so, Grandpa"

He chuckled.

"what's your age anyway?" I asked.

"24. I am 4 years older than you"

"told you you are a grandpa"

He rolled his eyes.

"So tell me about your life and friends" he asked.

I launched into a tale about Lissa, me and Adrian.

"Sorry to disturb you two love birds but we have to have breakfast." a voice said.

"Adrian!"

Adrian stood there smiling at me, his arms folded as he leaned on the lion statue on the garden

"Hey Rosie." he said grinning at me, hugging me.

"Dimitri, this is Adrian. Adrian, Dimitri"

"So you are the lucky guy who gets to marry Rose"

"I guess I am" Dimitri said chuckling.

"well atleast someone got her" he said grudgingly.

Oh God. I never told Dimitri about Adrian's crush on me. What will he think now?

I looked down at my heels suddenly interested in them.

Dimitri glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well come on, let's go" he said leading the way into the dining hall.

Breakfast was uneventful, except for the light conversation Dimitri and Abe kept.

"So how are matters in Russia?" Abe asked as we finished dessert.

"They are going great. We are currently establishing relations with Turkey.

"That's great" my mother said.

After waving goodbye to Adrian, I turned to Dimitri.  
"So what now"

"Now we get to know each other"  
"Oh?"

"yes" he said smiling.

"What do you do?" I asked

"I thought you knew" he said looking surprised.

"No, I don't" I said

"I am a crown prince Rose. I am going to be the king of Russia"

"oh." I said processing what he said.

If he is the King of Russia, I would be queen. If I become queen, Abe and Janine will get more advantages. So if they are to be happy, I have to marry Dimitri.

So I am a pawn. That also means…wait. Why am I a pawn? They are using my life to make themselves happy. I am a fricking pawn. That's what I am. And I think Dimitri knew it too.

I stopped walking. He turned around.

"What happened?" he asked

"like you don't know"

With those words I took off to my room. They are using me as a pawn. How low can they get? They never loved me. The realization of that made my heart crush into little pieces. Tears welled up.

**Now**

"Rose. I am breaking the door if you don't come out and talk to me" he said

I opened the door.

"I am not going to talk to you . All you are getting is this"

And I slapped him.

He stared at me shocked and I closed the door on him.

**Five hours later**

**"**Rose! we need to " a voice said,thankfully female.

I opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked

"nothing" i said.

"okay. you can tell me about it later. now we need to pack"

"pack for what?"

"the end of the world." Another voice said.

"Adrian." I said, making a face.

"What else Rose? your trip to Russia."

"how is it that you guys know about the trip when I don't"

"well, people who don't tend to lock themselves up in rooms tend to hear news like that" he said

Lissa rolled her eyes.

I looked pointedly at Adrian.

"okay. okay. I am leaving. I am not going to see anything I am not supposed to" he said.

"yes. you are a good little boy" I said

"yup. "

He turned around, Lissa went into the bathroom to get my makeup things.

"Adrian?"

"yeah?" he asked

"are you coming too?"

"yes. I decided to take a break from French girls and I am moving into an apartment with Russian girls" he said

I rolled my eyes.

He walked out of the room.

"Adrian?" I called again.

"Rose, i am not going to leave you with Belikov, Dragomoir and your highnesses alone." he said over his shoulder.

"No, its not that" I said.

"then what?" he paused, turning around.

"I love you" i said

I desperately needed someone who loved me. Who cared for me. Not just used me as a pawn.

He smiled, a real smile that lit up his face.

"I love you too Rose" he said walking away.

I watched him take two steps and turn around.

"And do not call me again" he said.

With that Adrian Ivashkov left me alone with Lissa and clothes.

Which is very dangerous when Lissa and clothes are in the same room.

**puhleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee review :D. love ya guys,**

**and REVIEW!**


	5. The flight

The flight took off. Dimitri sat opposite to me, Lissa sat next to me and Adrian was sitting a little front drinking.

Dimitri kept staring at me hoping to catch my eye but that was not going to happen. I looked everywhere but at him. Soon he gave up. Suddenly the plane shook. I gripped the seat in surprise. Dimitri go tup to see what was happening. He returned a few minutes later, a worried look on his face. His expression made me forget our fight.

"What's happening?" I asked worried.

"Its raining. The pilot cant see anything" he said

"Is everything alright with the plane?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know for sure" he said, sitting down.

The plane shook again. Suddenly, I heard thunder and then a loud crash. It had hit the wing of the plane and now we were hurtling down to the ground in full speed.

Dimitri got up and ran to the pilot's cabin. He returned with airbags and parachutes.  
There were four. My stomach churned as the flight tilted a little.

"Put this on" Dimitri commanded, throwing one to Adrian, Lissa and me. My fingers trembled as I fought to put on the safety gear. Dimitri pushed my hands away and tied the strings tightly. Running a hand through his hair, he said "we have to jump". His eyes met mine. I looked at Lissa. She was literally crying.

I hugged her tightly while Dimitri and Adrian opened the valve. The air gushed out.

First Adrian jumped. I watched in fright as he flew down and then his parachute opened. Then Dimitri sent Lissa. Now it was my turn. I clutched Dimitri's hand in fright. "Roza, nothing's going to happen to you. I am here, ok?" he said as he quickly plaited my hair. Then I jumped. I pressed my parachute button in fright. It opened a minute later. The parachute slowed down my fall and I sighed in relief. Then Dimitri jumped. I saw him fall lower than me. He pressed his parachute button but nothing happened.

"Dimitri! " I screamed.

He pressed the button again and again but to no avail.

I saw him hurtling down at full speed and closed my eyes unable to see it anymore. I heard Lissa screaming and Adrian shouting something.

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri tumbling. Then I fainted.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital room. I laid there for a few moments recollecting my thoughts. I closed my eyes and saw the picture of Dimitri tumbling through the sky. Dimitri. Was he alive? Was he dead? I couldn't imagine how it all happened in the blink of an eye. I sat up in my bed.  
Just as I was about to put my feet down, Adrian entered.

"Adrian!" I said, gasping in relief. "What happened?" I asked. "Is Lissa and Dimitri okay?"

"Lissa's alright. Dimitri…" he trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked again, my heart full of fear.

"Rose…." Worry filling his clear green eyes.

"Adrian. Tell me please" I said.

He shook his head and looked down. I got out of bed and pushed past him. What had happened to Dimitri?

"Rose! You aren't supposed to walk!" Adrian said following me.

I walked into the next room. Lissa got up as she saw me.

"Rose…" she said. I didn't hear her though. My eyes were on the bed. On Dimitri.

Dimitri was lying there; his head was covered in plaster. I ran to his side, taking his hands in mine.

"Is he….is he alive?" I asked, looking at Lissa.

She nodded.

I nearly stumbled in relief. Adrian quietly took Lissa out of the room.

I leaned closer to Dimitri. "Dimitri. Please wake up. For me…" I said.

No reply. I leaned more closer. His warm breath hit my face making me shiver slightly. I clasped his hands more tightly. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. When I leaned back, I met two dark orbs of chocolate.  
"Rose..." he whispered.

"Shhh….I am here." I said, resting my hands on his cheek.

He closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face. I never left his side throughout the day. I learnt from Adrian that we were in a hospital in Ukraine. The hospital had no idea who me and Dimitri were. I didn't really care. The doctor made periodical checks on me and Dimitri.

"You need to sleep" she whispered to me. I glanced at Dimitri. He was asleep.

"I am alright. He should be the person sleeping"

"He is sleeping. He has been sound asleep for an hour."

"I don't care. I am staying near him" I said

"Young lady, I have no idea who you are but I am a doctor and you should listen to me" she said sternly.

" I said I don't care." I said raising my voice slightly.

"Look lady, he is alright. Yu needn't care so much about him" she said in her regular voice.

She was right. I shouldn't care so much. I didn't reply.

She smiled a little knowing she has hit the right spot. " Tell me, who are you to him" she asked.

I looked down.

"who are you?" she replied.

I raised my head. "I am his wife" I said.

**Sorry I haven't updatd in a while. and justimagine that there were flights back then . :D**


	6. Finally Russia

**I got about 5 to 6 PMs from ppl who wanted my other fanfics to continue. Just for ur info, I am continuing all my fanfics but it will take some time.**

**Xoxo, **

**Lovedimka**

**We finally reached Russia. Dimitri got out first and nodded at the crowd gathered. He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. Adrian and Lissa got down and were met with curious stares. The palace was beautifully carved. The gardens were majestic. The whole place spelled grandeur.**

**"This is what you call well accommodated?" I asked Dimitri remembering one of his earlier comments.**

**Dimitri chuckled. "Aren't you going to say hi to the Russians?" He asked.**

**I smiled and waved at the waiting crowd. They went crazy. Dimitri's family came out of the palace. Dimitri's mom, Olena, was kind and welcoming. I liked her more than my real mother. Dimitri's sisters were Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina. Viktoria and Sonya were welcoming but Karolina just nodded at me and went back inside. I must have looked confused because Olena said "never mind Karolina dear. She will come around after some time." **

**We went inside and everyone bowed respectfully. Olena showed me my room while Dimitri was taken to his. I had some sleep and woke up just as the door opened. Viktoria walked in.**

**"Hey. Sorry to disturb you. Did I wake you up?"**

**"Not at all, Viktoria" I said.**

**"Please call me Viki"**

**"Viki" I repeated. She smiled at me.**

**"We have dinner in an hour. Came to remind you. Shall I call the maids?" She asked**

**"Yes, thanks" I said, smiling tentatively. Viki seemed nice enough.**

**She smiled at me and went. The maids came, dressed me and soon I was ready for dinner. I don't wear puffy dresses. I liked dresses that were soft and close fitting. Tonight I wore a red soft silk gown that came upto my knees and had diamonds embedded on the V-collar. I made my way towards the dining hall. I entered to find Olena already seated with Karolina and Sonya. I held my dress and bowed "Queen Olena" I said.**

**"Please Rose. There aren't formalities within the family and you are family. Please sit down" she said beckoning at the table. I sat down smiling. I probably shouldn't have asked but I did anyway. "Where is Dim- Where is the King?" I asked, correcting myself quickly. The butler answered for me. "His Lordship has retired to his chamber because he was feeling tired."**

**"I am sorry I am sorry ! I was just speaking to Dimka" Viki gushed as she ran into the room and sat down.**

**"Never mind honey. Sit down." Olena said.**

**"Do you like Dimitri, Rose?" Viki asked.**

**"Viki!" said Sonya horrified that Viki had asked such a personal question.**

**I felt my cheeks flaming.**

**"See? She likes him. But who doesn't like our Dimka?" Said Viki.**

**My cheeks turned even more redder. God I blush so much.**

**Just as my cheeks were finally turning to their original color, a guard came and bowed. "His Majesty would like to see Lady Rosemarie before she went to bed." he said.**

**I nodded blushing. God, this family had the talent to make me blush.**

**Just as dessert arrived Dimitri walked in.**

**I stood up. I mean, you have to stand up when the king - or your going-to-be-husband- walks in. He rolled his eyes at me and sat down.**

**"I thought you weren't eating?" Olena said. **

**"Sorry mama but I wanted to check on Rose and take her to my room myself"**

**The way he said 'take her to my room' made me blush all over again. Seeing this everyone laughed.**

**Dimitri tilted my cheek smiling. "You don't need to be shy, Rose" he said softly.**

**"Aww, how romantic" said Viki , putting a hand over her heart. Dimitri shot her a playful glare and turned back to me. He pushed away my dessert and pulled me up. "Dimka, let her eat!" Olena said, even though she was happy we were getting along.**

**"No it's alright, Olena " I said smiling at them.**

**Dimitri walked in front of me and I followed him. When we finally reached his room, he went and sat down on his sofa after closing the door.**

**I walked to the window.**

**"Are you mad at me?" Dimitri asked, his voice resonating beautifully in the room. **

**I didn't reply.**

**"Are you?" He said getting up from the couch. I still faced the window. He took a few tentative steps towards me. **

**I turned. **

**"Are you?" He pressed walking a few more steps so only about two feet separated us.**

**His scent made my head spin and his eyes made me want to melt.**

**"Am I?" I said, closing the gap between us.**

**"Roza..." he breathed. **

**And then the door opened.**

**An old woman walked in, her presence automatically dominating the room. Dimitri stepped away me hastily and my cheeks turned red again. **

**"Babushka" Dimitri said, hugging the lady.**

**"Rose, this is my grandmother. Babushka, this is-"**

**" Hathaway" she said. I was thankful she didn't call me Rosemarie. Old people had that irritating tendency to do that**

**I bowed and smiled. She nodded at me and turned to Dimitri.**

**"Come to my room, Dimka" she said and walked off.**

**Dimitri gave me an apologetic look and went after his grandmother.**

**I sighed and walked to the bed laying down. **

**My eyes soon closed and I drifted off to sleep. **

**The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone knocking the door.**

**Dimitri was sleeping on the couch. The fact that I made the king of Russia sleep on a couch kind of made me laugh. Not wanting to disturb him, I tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. A maid stood outside.**

**"Lady Rose, Queen Olena wants you and his majesty to come down for breakfast " she said.**

**I nodded and closed the door. Walking to the mirror, I looked at my face****. ****My dress was crumpled and my hair was loose. Good god, the maid must've have thought me and Dimitri had ... The very thought of it made my nerves tingle. I hastily brushed my hair and straightened my dress. Sneaking along the hallway hoping no one would see me I got into my room and locked it. After taking a bath, I called a maid to dress me. Today I wore a jade gown that went well my brown hair. Thanking the maid, who blushed and stuttered, I walked to Dimitri's room hoping he was still there. Opening the door, I found the room empty. Sighing I went own for breakfast. Everyone looked up as I walked in. Dimitri was already there. I smiled at everyone and sat down. "Rose we are having a lunch on your honor ." Sonya announced. "That's great. Thank you" I said smiling. Breakfast passed without any event. "Rose, do you want to buy clothes? " Viki asked.**

**"No..." I said,**

**"Me Karo and Sonya are going shopping. You want to come?"**

**I looked at Dimitri. He shook his head. "No.." I said. **

**"Then you can do me a favor. Take care of Zoya and Paul for me" Karolina said. "After all, you Have to take care of your children soon. This will be practice" **

**I controlled myself before my cheeks flamed again. I met Dimitri's eyes which were twinkling. He was silently laughing.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him but looked away. **

**"I will. It's no problem" I said smiling. Karolina nodded and stalked out of the room.**

**Viki and Sonya smiled at me as they walked out of the room.**

**"Babysitting?" Said Dimitri, laughing.**

**"It's not funny." I said narrowing my eyes. He only laughed harder.**

**Sonya came and left Zoya and Paul in the room Dimitri and me were sitting.**

**Paul's face went radiant as soon as he saw Dimitri. Zoya was about 9 months old and she gurgled as she saw me.**

**Sonya left. I looked down at Zoya cradling her in my arms. She had deep brown eyes and long eyelashes. The guy marrying her would be very lucky to have such a beautiful wife. She tugged at a lock in my hair.**

**Dimitri was watching us with a smile on his face. "Uncle Dimka, is this who you are going to marry?" Paul said looking at me.**

**"Yes Paul" Dimitri said smiling and sitting down on a chair and taking out some papers.**

**"She is so pretty" Paul stage whispered. I laughed. "Come here Paul" I said smiling at him.**

**He sauntered up to me. I sat down on the sofa and put Zoya on my lap. Taking out a hand from under her, I ruffled Paul's hair. He smiled at me. **

**"I am gong to give you a test. If you pass it, you can marry Uncle Dimka" he said and sat own opposite me.**

**Dimitri looked up startled by what Paul was doing. I smiled at Paul motioning him to go on.**

**"Do you know any bed-time stories?" he asked a serious expression on his face.**

**I tried to hide my laughter. "Yes, I do" I replied. Dimitri was watching me.**

**"Do you know anything about science?" H asked.**

**"I believe I do" I said.**

**"Then can you tell me a secret" he stage whispered. **

**"What?" I whispered back, shooting a look at Dimitri. He too had a curious expression on a face.**

**"How do you make babies?" He stage whispered.**

**Dimitri laughed aloud. I blushed. A little. Good god, was these the kind of doubts children get? I didn't think so. "You don't know?" He asked.**

**"I don't." I replied.**

**"You don't?" Dimitri asked laughing.**

**I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed.**

**Paul got up. "You are really nice Aunt Rose. I hope you marry Uncle Dimka" he said, getting up. He went to the opposite room and started reading the book. Dimitri laughed at me and went back to his papers. I looked down at Zoya. She was still tugging a lock in my hair. I started speaking non-sensical things to her. She gurgled her reply to me. Now and then, Dimitri would glance at me. Zoya soon fell asleep. Paul had fallen asleep in the opposite room, a book in his hand.**

**I laid Zoya down and put cushions on the sides so she wouldn't fall down. I got up and looked down at her.**

**Dimitri came up behind me.**

**"You're a natural at this" he said.**

**"Oh yeah? I am not so sure" I said.**

**"Care to check? We could make a baby and check your talent" he whispered.**

**"Dimitri!" I said, elbowing him.**

**"You are going to pay for that Rosemarie Hathaway" he said, a grin in his face.**

**His hand grabbed my waist and he started tickling me.**

**I wiggled away and ran out of the room. He followed me laughing .**

**I ran into my room but before I could lock it, he barged in.**

**I ran upto the wall and pressed myself against it, hoping here would be a secret staircase that would lead out of this room. No such luck.**

**"Apologize" he said coming near me.**

**"No..." I said.**

**He came with his hand forward. "Say sorry" he said.**

**"Dimitri please!" I begged.**

**"Nope. Not working. Say sorry" he said.**

**"I won't!" I said.**

**His hand came on either side of my head. I was locked.**

**"I will have to punish you if you don't. You don't elbow the King of Russia" he said his eyes sparkling.**

**"Well, the King of Russia shouldn't go about whispering dirty things in the ears of young women. What are you gonna do?Are you going to make me kneel on the ground?" I said playfully.**

**He ignored the last two sentences instead replying to my first one. " Not any young woman. My wife." he whispered in my ear.**

"**Not yet" I replied, trying to control my dirty thoughts. Me up against the wall and Dimitri so close? Yeah, a lot of dirty thoughts.**

"**You said so in the hospital. I was listening Roza" he said, a playful glint in his eye. I loved it when he got that glint. It made him be his age and not be the young man who had to hold up an entire country.**

"**Apologize" he said again. "Nope" I said.**

**His lips neared mine and his arms pinned me to the wall. I held my breath anticipating his lips. At the last moment, he pulled away.**

**Leaving me stunned, he walked out of the room smiling.**

**Mind spinning, I smiled to myself thinking of Dimitri. Yeah, I finally had found myself a hell of a suitor.**


End file.
